


Worth It

by creamydollcafe



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Belly Kink, But not really because it's not sexual?, Established Relationship, I promise I'm working on the other one I just needed a Break From The Angst, Its all happy and shit, Jeremy puts on some weight post squip, M/M, Pudge Positivity, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Underage drug use (it's a lot of weeeeed), at least to my standards, blah idk what to do with this, sex is alluded to like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamydollcafe/pseuds/creamydollcafe
Summary: Michael wouldn’t necessarily describe himself as a chubby chaser. He appreciated guys of all sizes. But he toyed with his bottom lip in his teeth still… Jeremy putting on some extra weight was… nice. It meant he wasn’t doing excessive push ups to please the squip, not trying to control his portions sizes like he did sometimes, not forgetting to eat from stress…It meant he was comfortable. Relaxed.It meant he was happy.





	Worth It

Another night in Michael’s hazy, smoke filled basement, drifting in and out of a too-stoned consciousness with his boyfriend Jeremy, slightly clumsy hands fumbling through some old Atari games Michael managed to pick up at a thrift store for fifty cents each, not paying real attention to the games themselves. 

 

Michael’s eyes kept flitting to Jeremy. 

 

Of course they did, the curly headed, sweater clad teen was adorable. And  _ his  _ boyfriend. It was impossible to not keep stealing glances. Especially when Jeremy didn’t seem to notice how much he touched his own body. Well, not like that, he hadn’t done that in front of Michael… which Michael supposed was fine… better not push it, but it was  _ where  _ Jeremy was touching himself that peaked Michael’s curiosity, if it wasn’t Jeremy’s turn to play on a one-player, his hand was resting on top of his stomach, or nonchalantly reaching over to grab a back roll… it was driving Michael absolutely fucking  _ nuts.  _

 

Jeremy had always been the smaller of the two, shorter, leaner, occasionally yo-yoing from twig to stick depending on the season. It was always Michael who everyone went to for a nice bear hug, the softer and taller of the two boys, and for the longest time it seemed like that would never change, Jeremy destined to constantly be in a state of scrawny. But after the squip, it was almost like Jeremy’s metabolism gave up. He hadn’t started eating differently, it was still a basis of healthy, then spoiled with the family size bag of Doritos and whatever other snacks the two could get their hands on while baked. 

 

Jeremy’s diet hadn’t changed in the slightest… but his body’s reactions to it definitely had.

 

Of course, Michael’s boyfriend still wasn’t fat, he was only now toeing the line of chubby, but he was…. Well… soft. And Michael really liked it. Really,  _ really  _ liked it. When he could get away with it, Michael would wrap his arms around Jeremy’s widening waist, not daring to squeeze, just barely brushing his fingers over the soft skin that was now finally starting to give when Michael took the chance to-

 

“You really suck at this game dude,” Jeremy interrupted his thoughts, Hand in the bag of chips, other hand gently laying across the soft, barely raised curve his stomach had become. Michael couldn’t help but glance at it before looking his boyfriend in his eyes, the figurative curtain’s of his high starting to open as it became clear that Jeremy was sobering up. It had become something Michael could just tell now, the pace of Jeremy’s eating slowed when he sobered up, eventually giving up and taking a power nap in the bean bag until he either had to go home, or he and Michael moved to his bed and cuddled up for the night. The slightly ruddy red of Michael’s embarrassment of being caught not paying attention to the game rose to his cheeks, and he tried to turn away, grabbing the pipe. 

 

“Ha, yeah, guess it’s just not my night tonight Jer bear! Want another hit?” Michael asked. Jeremy raised a brow, but said nothing about the sudden rushed tone of his boyfriend’s question. 

 

“I mean, if you’re offering,” the corner of Jeremy’s mouth turned up into a smirk as he lit up, seeming to relax immediately. At least pot did more from him than his anxiety meds did. He exhaled, coughing slightly at the end like always, and handing the rasta coloured pipe back to Michael, who didn’t hesitate to take another hit, after that he quickly turned back to the game, trying to distract himself with those ever classic Atari sounds.

 

Michael wouldn’t necessarily describe himself as a chubby chaser. He appreciated guys of all sizes. But he toyed with his bottom lip in his teeth still… Jeremy putting on some extra weight was… nice. It meant he wasn’t doing excessive push ups to please the squip, not trying to control his portions sizes like he did sometimes, not forgetting to eat from stress… 

 

It meant he was comfortable. Relaxed.

 

It meant he was happy. 

 

As this realization dawned on Michael, he damned near dropped the controller, seeming to forget everything he was doing. Holy shit. Holy shit, Jeremy Heere, perpetually depressed, ptsd laden, adhd riddled Jeremy Heere was happy and calm. And Michael had helped him get there! 

 

“Dude…. Mikey... the game?” Jeremy asked, before cramming a handful of chips in his mouth. 

 

Michael let him chew and swallow before pouncing on him, covering Jeremy’s face in kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuhhhh hi friend s it's me the Angst Gremlin here to bring you something happy and nice uuuuhhhh can i get a fuckin uuuhhhh soft Boyf Riends? I've seen a few fics where Michael is chubby and I'm all for it but like, por que no los dos? So here's my non angsty overly sweet fluff garbage


End file.
